todo empezó por su culpa
by jessyriddle
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas al Azar" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. como empezo todo entre Amy Benson y Billy Stubbs


**Disclaimer**: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

_Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas al Azar" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

Pareja: Amy Benson y Billy Stubbs

* * *

La vida en el orfanato Wool era bastante ordinaria. La mayoría de los niños se llevaban bien a excepción de un extraño chico llamado Tom Riddle. Muchos huérfanos habían tenido problemas con el en algún momento de su estadía.

En el caso de Billy Stubbs un día había discutido con él porque los demás chicos querían jugar al futbol, pero faltaba un integrante para formar a los equipos y Billy había querido convencer a Tom de participar; claro que el otro había sido grosero diciendo que no quería jugar con unos chicos tan tontos pero él no se había quedado atrás, había empezado a gritarle que era un niño anormal y que no tenia amigos porque nadie lo quería. Extrañamente el día después el conejito de Billy había sido encontrado muerto colgado de la viga del orfanato, aunque no tenia prueba sabia que el maldito anormal lo había matado.

En cuanto a Amy Benson ella siempre intentaba entablar una amistad con el chico raro. Un día ella lo había acompañado junto con su amigo Dennis a una cueva sobre el mar, era el paseo anual del orfanato y estaba contenta que por fin el niño parecía interesado en pasar mas tiempo con ella. Una vez en la cueva Tom se adentró hasta donde la luz del día empezaba a escasear formando unas gigantescas sombras sobre las paredes que hacían ver el lugar bastante espeluznante. Se empezaron a escuchar unos extraños siseos y al poco tiempo cuatro serpientes empezaron a acercarse a Amy y Dennis, ellos asustados intentaron alejarse cayendo de bruces al suelo, las serpientes se enrollaron es sus tobillos y los niños empezaron a sollozar. Tras prometer no decir nada a nadie lograron escapar de la cueva lo mas lejos posible de Tom.

Así un día en el patio, durante el recreo, Amy y Billy empezaron a hacerse amigos, aunque antes se hablaban no tenían ninguna amistad, pero su odio hacia Riddle los acercó. Al principio solo querían apoyarse mutuamente por miedo a que el extraño niño pudiera hacerles algo malo pero cuando finalmente ése se fue a una escuela especial en donde se quedaba la mayor parte del año y lo veían solo en verano, empezaron a conocerse mejor.

Cuando Amy cumplió 15 años empezaba a ver que Billy era un chico muy guapo, listo y muy atento con ella y empezó a quererlo como algo mas que un amigo; en ese momento Billy tenia 16 y hacia ya varios meses había empezado a gustarle Amy, durante sus clases se le quedaba viendo a su hermoso cabello castaño, en la hora del almuerzo veía como se lamia los labios para quitarse mijagas de comida, en las tardes observaba como se recostaba en el pequeño jardín a lado de la cancha de futbol y como el sol iluminaba su rostro haciéndola ver como un ángel, pero no se atrevía a decirle nada por miedo a perderla.

Desde el verano Billy había empezado a trabajar en un restaurante que estaba frente al orfanato, pues una vez cumplidos los 16 las cuidadoras ayudaban a los adolescentes a buscar algún trabajo y así poder ahorrar el dinero ya que a los 18 años estaban obligados a abandonar el lugar. Había estado guardando sus ganancias desde el principio, no había gastado ni un centavo, quería ahorrar lo mas posible para así poder casarse e irse a vivir con Amy en cuanto salieran, claro, siempre y cuando se armara de valor y se le declarara a su amada.

Ese año el viaje del orfanato iba a ser al campo y Billy había pedido permiso al jefe del restaurante para poder ir, este le había dicho que no había problema dado que en esa época del año las ventas estaban bajas. El lugar a donde los llevaron era una hermosa granja, llena de animales de pastoreo; los granjeros muy amablemente les enseñaron a ordeñar las vacas, como tratar la lana de las ovejas, como hacer quesos además de ayudar a recoger los huevos puestos por las gallinas y a escoger las verduras y frutas maduras de la huerta. Los chicos se divirtieron mucho ese fin de semana y aprendieron también, algunos querían quedarse a vivir en la granja y otros hacían planes para en el futuro comprar una e irse al campo.

El domingo era el ultimo día de la excursión y en la tarde Billy invitó a Amy a un paseo por el jardín, se sentaron bajo un manzano viendo el como el sol empezaba a ocultarse tras las colinas.

- Amy, las cosas han estado cambiando entre nosotros en esos últimos meses y la verdad es que ya no puedo seguir así- decía con expresión seria el chico mirándola. Ella sintió su corazón romperse, él se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y ahora la estaba rechazando también como amiga, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y bajo la mirada para que su amigo no la viera, pero este siguió hablando - quisiera que me dieras una oportunidad, estoy enamorado de ti- terminó con una sonrisa.

Amy volteó bruscamente a verlo, las lagrimas que estaba conteniendo escaparon pero no por las mismas razones, su amor era correspondido, pero Billy malinterpretó su llanto de felicidad por uno de tristeza. - no llores Amy no importa, si quieres solo seremos amigos- en el rostro de la chica afloró una sonrisa - no seas tonto Billy yo también estoy enamorada de ti- y dicho eso se acercaron y se besaron tiernamente, empezando así su noviazgo.

Unos meses después Amy cumplió sus 16 años y debía empezar a buscar trabajo, afortunadamente para ella, su novio no iba a permitir que se alejara de él y convenció al dueño del restaurante de contratarla para lavar los platos, después de contarle lo mucho que la amaba y que quería formar una familia con ella en cuanto salieran del orfanato.

Los años pasaron y Billy cumplió 18 años, ya era tiempo de abandonar su hogar; fue un día muy duro para él y Amy pues ya no podrían verse todo el día como se habían acostumbrado en esos 2 años de relación. El jefe de Billy, que se había encariñado con la pareja no quería alejarlos y además no quería que el chico gastara sus ahorros buscando un alquiler por lo que le ofreció vivir en el pequeño departamento que estaba en el piso superior del restaurante. Ese arreglo fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado tras irse del orfanato pues seguía teniendo trabajo y un lugar donde vivir, además de seguir ahorrando para sus planes futuros y lo mas importante estaba cerca de su novia.

Unos meses antes del cumpleaños de la chica fue a buscar por todo Londres un bonito anillo para Amy para poder pedirle matrimonio; junto con su jefe, ahora amigo, prepararon una cena romántica en el restaurante y después de la deliciosa cena Billy se arrodilló frente a la chica - Amy quieres casarte conmigo?- dijo abriendo la pequeña cajita dejando ver un hermoso anillo de plata. - claro que si amor!- gritó ella.

Un par de meses después de que Amy cumpliera la mayoría de edad, ella y Billy se casaron, con una pequeña celebración en el restaurante y se fueron a vivir en el departamento del piso superior. Ese era el comienzo de una nueva vida y de su familia.

Su relación había comenzado bajo aquel manzano en el viaje anual de orfanato pero se conocieron cuando muchos años atrás el extraño chico los había molestado, y gracias a él ahora estaban felices, todo empezó por su culpa.


End file.
